


inevitably, we see

by fluoxetinedreams



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, he gets scared, luckily shane is always there, ryan sees a ghostie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluoxetinedreams/pseuds/fluoxetinedreams
Summary: “Open your eyes, Ryan."





	inevitably, we see

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ryan/shane annnnnd there will probably be more
> 
>  
> 
> kill me

“Open your eyes, Ryan”  
   
If there’s one thing Ryan Bergara trusts, it’s his eyes. And he knows what he saw. It was the first time he had ever seen an apparition that clearly. It was nowhere near what he thought seeing a real ghost would look like.

“I-I can’t, Shane, I can’t.”

If there’s one thing Ryan Bergara doesn’t trust, it’s Shane Madej. Technically his friend, but still, Shane would take any opportunity to tease Ryan. And he didn’t want to hear it, not right now. He knows what he saw. And it was horrendous, disfigure, bloody…. and clear as fucking day.

“Bergara, you have to open your eyes eventually, you can’t stumble out of this rickety old house blind as a bat.”

Shane had a point. But what if it was still there.

“Shane, I know what I saw, it was there, right behind you, in the doorway. It- it was there.”

Ryan waited for the wheezing laughter of the taller man, for the inevitable teasing, but it didn’t come. Instead, Ryan felt hands clamp onto his shoulders, gently. Felt Shane step into his bubble.  
“I’m not saying you didn’t see anything, you just have to open your eyes.” Shane said to him, and all Ryan could focus on was how uncharacteristically sincere Shane sounded.  “Come on, I’m right here, I won’t let the ghouls get ya.”

Reluctantly, Ryan smiled at that, and even more reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He immediately looked past Shane standing concerned in front of him to the doorway… nothing there.  
He let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding for the last five minutes or so.

“Good?” Shane asked, and Ryan let his eyes travel back to the man in front of him, noting that Shane’s hands were still on his shoulders.

“This is going to be some interesting footage.”

Shane huffed out a laugh, letting his arms drop from Ryan’s shoulders. “Ready to get out of this place, ghost boy?”

Ryan smacked his friend’s arm, “yeah, let’s ditch this ghoulsicle stand.”

Shane looked at him, deadpan, “that was fucking awful, dude.” They both laughed and began packing up the equipment. Ryan couldn’t wait to edit this video and see if the… whatever he’d seen would show up on camera. Wouldn’t that be a big fuck you to Shane. Ryan smirked, thinking about the weird look that would come onto Shane’s already weird looking face. 

*  
   
   3 am the next morning and Ryan is in front of his computer screen, replaying the footage over and over and over. Nothing. There’s nothing in the doorway. He watches himself on the screen, the green of the night vision making him look so pale, the expression on his face like… well, like he’d seen a ghost.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck” the green Ryan says on screen, eyes closing, body going rigid. The real Ryan watches closely, not even an orb of light or anything where he saw the thing. Disappointment hangs so heavy over him that it gives him a headache. But then his eyes drift to the on-screen Shane, he looks at Ryan, concern and confusion flashing on his features and then he looks to the doorway and freezes, face unreadable. Eventually he tears his eyes away and rushes to Ryan, still standing still, eyes shut. 

“Open your eyes, Ryan.”  
   
Open your eyes, Ryan. Open your eyes. Shane had seen it, he’d seen the bloody ghost! Ryan didn’t know what to feel; angry, relieved, upset. He picked up his cellphone from where it lay next to him on the couch and dialled Shane. After a few rings the phone picks up and there’s some shuffling on the other end, then a groggy voice says “it’s 3 fucking am Bergara, you better be dying.”

“Shut up, Shane, you need to come over.” Ryan isn’t in the mood for jokes and easy banter, the typical Madej and Bergara conversations. “I’m editing the new Unsolved. Get your ass over here right now.”

A mumbled curse on the other end, like Shane knows what this is about, “yeah, alright, give me twenty.” And Shane hangs up.

*  
   
Exactly twenty-six minutes later, and there’s a knock at Ryan’s door. He puts his laptop down, storms over to the door and swings it open. Upon seeing the expression on Ryan’s face, Shane has the decency to look a little scared. The shorter man moves aside to let Shane in, neither of them has said a word yet.Ryan goes back to the couch and sits. Shane stands there for a moment before he realizes he should probably sit too. So he does, he sits down next to a very angry and confused looking Ryan. The clip is rolling on Ryan’s laptop, and Shane curses again when he sees himself onscreen, staring at nothing. 

Ryan pauses the clip and finally speaks, looking over at Shane beside him. “You saw it too, didn’t you?”

Shane runs a hand down his face, wishing he had just stayed in bed instead of facing the wrath of Ryan Boogara at 3 in the morning. On a work day.

“Why are you even editing this thing at this hour-“ But Ryan cuts him off, “don’t change the fucking subject Shane, answer me, honestly,” and quietly he adds “please.”  
The thoughts in Shane’s head are going a million miles an hour. He can’t speak. For the first time in his life, he hasn’t the faintest idea what to say. No quips, no jokes, no accents.  
His friend is still looking at him, the anger gone from his face, replaced with sadness and complete seriousness.

“Alright, Bergara, you win. I saw it. I saw that thing, I saw it standing there in the doorway for a split second, looking like it had been mauled by a grizzly bear, but-" Again Ryan interrupts him “no! No buts, you saw the same thing I did, a- a , I don’t know, a roadkill ghost, and you didn’t think to tell me? I was scared, I was terrified, Shane!”

He stands up, placing the laptop on the couch. He just stands there, hands fisted in his hair. “Some fucking reassurance that I wasn’t losing my fucking mind would’ve been appreciated!”  
Shane feels helpless, he just sits there, hands awkwardly in his lap, watching his friend as he begins to pace in front of the couch. 

“I don’t understand, are you that stubborn?” Shane opens his mouth to speak but Ryan is still talking, now mocking him “‘I’m Shane Madej, ghosts aren’t real, I saw one, right in front of me, but i’m sure it was just a trick of the light’” He stops pacing and glares at Shane. “Am I right or am I right?” he finishes. 

Now the taller man is angry, too. He stands up and faces Ryan, almost having to look down at him, almost. “Is it so hard to believe, Ryan,” he starts, as calmly as he can, “that maybe I didn’t say anything because I was scared too? Maybe I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe my own eyes, or maybe, just maybe, I didn’t say anything because, oh, maybe Shane Madej has feelings and cares about his friend and maybe, just maybe, didn’t want him to be more scared than he already was.” He stops, catches his breath, watches the way Ryan is looking at him now, still scowling, but there’s something else there now. 

“I was worried about you, open your fucking eyes, Ryan.” 

And there they are, those words again. He must look confused, he goes to speak but this time it’s Shane who interrupts: “Is it so hard to believe that maybe,” his voice keeps getting angrier, Shane doesn’t know where this anger is coming from “is it so hard to believe that maybe i’m in love with you?” 

And there it is. Out in the open, floating around like all the dumb orbs that Ryan claims he sees on the footage every time.

And that’s it, Ryan snaps, ‘i’m going to punch him’ he thinks, but his body reacts in the complete opposite way that his brain does. His body betrays him when he surges forward, grabs Shane by the stupid flannel shirt he’s wearing, and pulls him down into a searing kiss.

Shane only hesitates for a second before he grabs at Ryan and pulls him closer, kissing back like a starving man.

They stand there, tangled up in each other, the kiss seems to go on forever. Fast and hard and ‘I fucking hate you’ eventually turns into slow and passionate and .. Ryan pulls away slowly, not wanting to let himself finish the thought. He opens his eyes and Shane is standing in front of him, eyes still shut, hands moving up to his lips, as if he can’t believe that what just happened.  
Ryan laughs, light and sweet and says,

“Open your eyes, Shane.”


End file.
